


Sandcastle Man

by Wolf_Born



Series: And Then [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Born/pseuds/Wolf_Born
Summary: Divinity is just a man living in the Outer. A barren wasteland of nothing but death and sand. In fact... he lives in a Sandcastle. 😐 (Author forces down laughter)
Series: And Then [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792318





	Sandcastle Man

"I am God." States a man by the name of Divinity. He raises a glass of red wine to the air before bringing it to his lips and draining it. He's alone here in his castle, no one to drink with, not a single companion to hold even the teeniest of chit chat. Alone, as it should have been. Alone, as it shall be.   


Divinity would be lying if he said he didn't miss social interaction. It was beyond maddening, painfully boring, depressing if thought upon, but oh so necessary. All he needed was his connection with his Eden, lost souls, or more accurately, abandoned husks of those who lost their humanity. Vessels of hunger, forever to walk the dry and barren terrain of the Outer. 

"As dry as this ones bones, sweet Eden." He praised inside the heads of his love. 

Divinity, while pouring himself another drink, felt his telepathy shudder in and out of focus. The Eden wail around the nearly nonexistent remains of Farkus, or shell of Farkus. A man he once knew when they had lived in the Inner. The self proclaimed God knows every face of Eden. Every shell driven by endless waves of pain and starvation was once a friend, a kind face, a co-worker, and in the root of it all, his wife. Yes, his Eden was the connection, the heart and mind. A beautifully slender and quiet woman was now a group of near mindless husks. Her consciousness lost throughout them. 

"Damn these memories..." Divinity hisses.

A song of moans breaks past the lips of Eden and Divinity smiles into the glass of ruby liquid. He's almost tempted to moan along to his loved ones choir until bell number 23 chimed from across his bed chamber.   
  


Humanity in the Outer. 

"Fools..." Divinity sighs and releases his glass. It drops to the floor and breaks, splattering wine across his sandy floor. He watches at it absorbs. 

"I suppose it is the only place the Inner can find their resources. Still.... it's trespassing." 

Divinity makes a connection to Eden who answers back all to happily. 

Divinity; _No, sweet Eden. Turn. Yes that's it. Head that way for three days. A glorious meal will be waiting for you._

The Eden moan out their happiness, their gratefulness and praise. Showering Divinity with compliments. He laughs sadly and accepts their kind words and wishes that among all the husks and lost souls that her voice wasn't the one he could always make out. Her voice was always the loudest. Bittersweet. 

"There will be a day when I will kill you, Love. When I have no more strength, no more hate for this world. When I see justice prevail and the banes of my existence shall fall before our feet. When the world realizes the wrongs it's done unto us. I will free you." 

A sad spark. 

"No, Eden do not fear. All you need to do is eat. Eat until you've consumed all the darkness. Together we will swallow every last damned sou-" 

Sand falls onto his shoulder. Looking up at the ceiling he sighs. A small crack was making it's home in the sand. His castle was drying out and falling apart once again, nothing new but never less troublesome. 

"Damned Sandbox..." He mutters as he brushes the sand off himself carefully trying not to get any in his mouth or eyes. 


End file.
